Sherlock: Into Hiatus
by Blaire Nightshade
Summary: It's been a month since Moriarty has revealed himself to the world. But before he can be hunted down, Sherlock must wait for the 'okay' from Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss…the consulting detective slowly descends into madness.


**Hi everyone! This is my first venture into the Sherlock Universe. But it will hopefully be the first of many! Anyways I saw a funny meme online that kind of inspired the story. ****Basically it's what would happen if Sherlock was told he had to wait over a year before hunting down Moriarty. There are also**** references to Star Trek and the Hobbit because I love Benedict Cumberbatch in both those movies.**

**I don't own Sherlock**

**P.S. I'm American so i apologize if any of my lingo is scrambled. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

John Watson rubbed his eyes as the cab pulled up just outside Baker Street. About an hour ago his former landlady and close friend Mrs. Hudson had called him hysterically informing the Doctor that Sherlock Holmes was setting fires in the kitchen…poor Mrs. Hudson had to deal with the fire marshals, who were not too thrilled about the false alarms.

After some encouragement from Mary, John had gone on his way back to Baker Street to, (for lack of a better word), babysit his friend who was slowly succumbing to the madness that was BOREDOM.

So Mary had made plans for a girl's night out with Molly Hooper. Sherlock's favorite pathologist who was still bitter about the incident with the drug den. But with good reason, John about applauded when Molly fully stepped out of her shell and slapped Sherlock not once but three times.

That however did not change the fact that Molly would do much worse to Mary if she ever found out that Mrs. Watson was responsible for putting Sherlock in the hospital all those months ago.

John took a breath and cracked his neck before opening the door to 221 Baker Street and ascending the stairs into whatever darkness might await him.

It had all started about a month ago, when Sherlock and John got a call from Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss telling the both of them would need to sit tight for a while before they were allowed to go after the not-so-dead Moriarty.

John didn't know what those two men did, he learned it was best not to ask questions, but he did know that they were two of the most powerful men in England (possibly even the world). They were above even Mycroft Holmes.

Moffat and Gatiss had encouraged Sherlock to wait patiently, knowing full well that PATIENCE was not a word in Sherlock's lexicon.

Needless to say John was expecting the worst when he put his hand on the door handle of 221B and began to prepare himself mentally and physically for Sherlock's madness.

When John finally opened the door he saw Sherlock pacing around the flat with his decorative skull in his hands, deep in conversation. He muttered "Hello John," not even looking up at his guest before spitting off algorithms about the genetic makeups of goats.

"Sherlock?" John asked looking at the state of the flat. Papers and books littered the floor to the point he could barely see the carpet. The wall was decorated with pictures and snapshots of Moriarty with tacks lining string from one point to another.

"SHHH!" Sherlock hissed in annoyance before finishing his conversation with the skull. He gently put the skull back on the mantelpiece before turning back to John.

"Hello Watson," Sherlock smiled, "Tea?"

"Uh sure," Watson said slowly stepping forward wary of Sherlock's bizarre behavior.

"Sherlock…why is there a severed finger in my cup?"

"Glad you asked," Sherlock beamed, "after the eyeball incident I've been working at my hypothesis about how different body parts affect the chemical makeup of herbal teas. Glad you came along actually, I needed a second opinion…Mrs. Hudson was of no use whatsoever. Just screamed profanities before marching downstairs."

John simply put the cup down hoping he could delete that information as Sherlock could so easily do.

"No more experiments Sherlock," John said forcefully, "you're gonna give Mrs. Hudson a heart attack."

"Nonsense," Sherlock waved his hand, "She has no history of coronary illness within her family's background. Even at her age the statistical likelihood is-"

"Sherlock!"

Sherlock snapped his head up, "Yes?"

"I know what this is about, alright," John lowered his voice, "Moffat and Gatiss have no idea how long it'll be before you're able to track down Moriarty…and it's eating at you."

Sherlock flinched, "How those two ended up at the position they are at is beyond me John…if they simply gave me free reign, I could end this in a week!"

John opened his mouth to speak but Sherlock once again cut him off.

"But no…I'VE BEEN PUT ON A HIATUS!"

* * *

After calming Sherlock down as well as some creative thinking, John decided that Sherlock might be able to get his fix from watching films with famous supervillians and making deductions about them. He was currently sitting in John's old chair with his knees hiked up and his arms crossed while he watched _Star Trek: Into Darkness._

Meanwhile John decided to update his blog which had been neglected ever since the whole business with Mary and Magnussen went down.

"I could beat him you know," Sherlock called out to Watson whilst not leaving his eyes from the television.

"What's that?" John asked looking up from his laptop.

"John Harrison…or Khan, whatever the bloody hell his name is." Sherlock said motioning to the character from _Star Trek: Into Darkness._

John didn't even bother trying to contain a laugh, "Let me get this straight, you think you could outwit and outsmart a 300 year old genetically engineered super soldier?"

Although it was impossible for John to deny the uncanny resemblance between Sherlock and Khan.

"Yes, that's what I just said," Sherlock said, the sarcasm from his friend's mouth going completely over his head, "Did you not hear me?"

John snapped his laptop shut before turning in his seat to face the TV. "The man has super strength, a supercomputer for a brain, a temper to rival Moriarty, and an ego that makes you look like a saint."

Sherlock flinched at the mention of Moriarty. He turned to John and hissed, "Don't say his name!"

"Good lord," John sighed before turning back to his computer to finish his weekly blog.

"The nerve of those men," Sherlock spat in disgust in regards to Moffat and Gatiss, "A mentally deranged madman is on the loose who could ultimately be London's downfall…but NOPE, Sherlock needs to wait patiently like an incompetent child."

"You are being an incompetent child…" John piped into Sherlock's rant.

"It's been a month John!" Sherlock cried out in frustration as he buried his head into his hands. "And not a single case…what is wrong with the world?"

"So you're saying it's a bad thing that crime isn't actually happening?"

"Seriously, I really think you need to visit a doctor and get your hearing checked out. It's like I'm talking to a mirror." Sherlock spun in his chair to look John in the eye.

John dropped his head to the table so loudly that Mrs. Hudson would've been able to hear it from her room downstairs.

"And now there is a 46% likelihood that you have just given yourself a concussion."

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

A few hours later after the film had ended and the next started, John realized that he could actually hear himself think. He spared a glance at Sherlock who had been unnaturally quiet ever since putting in _Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug._

But the consulting detective was in his usual position on the chair, his knees propped up on the seat with his arms crossed as he watched Bilbo Baggins break the company of dwarves out of the Elven prison.

John Watson didn't know how Sherlock had gotten a copy of the film before it was even released to the world. He figured that Mycroft had something to do with it. Either him or Moffat or Gatiss.

John had learned over the years that if Sherlock was bored, you must go to great lengths to entertain him. Lest you wanted bullets fired into your wall or your kitchen set on fire.

"Bloody idiot," Sherlock mumbled a while later.

"Pardon?"

"Thorin Oakenshield for believing that drowning a dragon in molten gold would kill him," Sherlock pointed at the TV, "They made it perfectly clear that the only way to kill him would be to fire the black arrow directly at his heart,"

"It would be incredibly simple if they simply take into account wind speeds, aerodynamics, and velocity of the arrow."

"You could kill Smaug?"

"Yes," Sherlock said defiantly as he crossed his arms again, "Giant fire-breathing dragon? Would be difficult to miss don't you think?"

"He breaths fire hot enough to burn you to ash and dust in a split second, a few flap of his wings and he's traveled several miles…how could you possibly dodge him long enough to fire your arrow?"

"Elementary dear Watson."

"Now Khan on the other hand…I could see him easily defeating Smaug." John thought out loud.

"Ha," Sherlock laughed a little too loudly in regards to his doppelganger, "That moron wouldn't last a minute."

"Once again, super soldier equals super strength, super speed, and enhanced reflexes…he easily defeated dozens of trained Starfleet officers and manipulated loyal soldiers, the only reason he lost in the end was he got too cheeky…good lord I'm talking like a bloody Trekkie!"

"How a simple Hobbit would prove to be a dragons downfall is beyond me. If only he would simply observe his surroundings he would realize that there are 9 possible escape routes that he could use to out run the dragon…5 of which involve the very corridor he walked through to find the Arkenstone!"

"Khan has future weaponry that could rip Smaug apart!" John thought going back to the previous argument.

It was Sherlock's turn to pound his head against the wall.

* * *

**Sherlock vs. Khan vs. Smaug...who do you think would win?**


End file.
